Shield to Support
by Firestorm808
Summary: I always wondered how thing would turn out if the protagonist was a casual Asian-American gamer with a different personality. Well, here goes. I'll continue this story if you guys like it.


**AN:** When I first read Rising of the Shield Hero, I was instantly hooked. I finished the main story a few months back, but now I write fanfiction. I always wondered how thing would turn out if the protagonist was a casual Asian-American gamer. Well, here goes. I'll continue this story if you guys like it.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Royal Summoning

At the moment, I'm just enjoying my summer vacation.

"Huh?"

I was dropping by the Book Off for a quick read.

I, Iwatami Naofumi, am a sophomore from a local university. In my opinion, I am as normal as normal could be.

During my free time, I like to play video games. Some include Dark Souls, Fallout, Team Fortress 2, League of Legends, and Overwatch. In no way was I considered an addict. In the words of the gaming community, I am a 'filthy casual.' To be honest, I don't take offense to it. I do play games casually. Even though I am a casual gamer, I like to look up the mechanics of a game in order to play better.

"Four Heavenly Weapon's Manual?"

For some reason, only this ancient looking, retro-sounding book had fallen from the bookshelves.

Most likely, some random guy must have quickly shoved this book onto the shelf and went on his merry way.

The book's cover had an interesting design. It gave off a cool fantasy vintage look.

I leaned against one of the shelves and started reading the Four Heavenly Weapon's Manual.

Flip... Flip...

The story began with the description of a another world.

To summarize, it prophesied the world's demise.

Sooner or later, waves of disaster will assault this world one after another until it's finally destroyed.

To escape the impending doom, they have to summon heroes from other worlds and request their aid.

... Ok. The plot's a bit overused, but since this is a retro-fantasy book, it doesn't seem to be out of place.

The four summoned Heroes all possessed their own respective, unique weapons: Sword, Spear, Bow, and Shield.

To me, the shield didn't seem out of place. With offense, comes defense. With a sword, comes a shield. It reminds me of the classic knight and Link from the Legend of Zelda. The idea wasn't that foreign in the games I play either. In Dark Souls, I had to rely on my shield for a lot of the game since the enemies were tough as shit. In LoL, I would normally be asked to support, and I would comply. Some people tend to neglect the support, but they are actually very important. As Braum, I would tank all the hits and heal, so my ADC could farm longer. In team fights, supports are especially needed. I remember one time where my Soraka's Ultimate saved the entire team from dying to Karthus' Ult. I chuckled as I continued with the story.

The heroes then ventured separately, in order to gain power in preparation against the waves of disaster.

"Fuwaaa" Crap, I'm getting sleepy. A regal urge to sleep swept through my body.

Even though this book is ancient, there has been no cute heroine appearing at all. Although, even if a princess were to appear, she would undoubtedly smell like an irritating slut in heat with a harem involving the four heroes. Enough with the princess, let's take a glance at the heroes' characteristics, onto the first one.

The Sword Hero probably had overwhelming combat strength, while the Spear Hero was probably the considerate type of guy. I wondered if the Bow Hero would be able to get rid of a horrible dictator like Robin Hood did. Huh? The story was shifting towards the Shield Hero."A-re?" As I flipped to the next page, I instinctively let out a voice. The page concerning the Shield Hero that spread out in front of me was white. No matter which angle or direction I looked at the page, it was pure white through and through.

"What the heck?"

Right when those words left my mouth, my consciousness drifted away.

Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought that I would awaken in a parallel world.

* * *

AN:

Please leave a review with any suggestions for plot elements like characters, powers, and events. I hope you enjoyed the First chapter. If you did, please favorite, follow, and review. Ben 10 will update before Death Battle, so please be patient.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**


End file.
